Steffon Baratheon (son of Stannis)
Prince Steffon Baratheon, also referred to as The Gentle Stag or Steffon the Kind (or Meek), is the firstborn son of Stannis Baratheon and Selyse Florent, and the eldest living brother to Shireen Baratheon and his stillborn brothers Petyr Baratheon, Tommard Baratheon, and Edric Baratheon. As his parents' firstborn, Steffon is automatically the heir to Dragonstone; in addition to that, following his father's claim for the Iron Throne, Steffon is now the effective heir to it and is also declared Prince of the Seven Kingdoms by his father, alongside his sister Shireen being declared Princess. Due to his father's conversion to worshipping the god R'hllor, Steffon followed him, albeit begrudgingly. In secret, however, he is still devoted to the Faith, like many of the king's men. He is initially amicable towards Melisandre, finding her agreeable, but is later shocked and repulsed to find out she had coerced Stannis into agreeing to sacrifice Edric Storm, Steffon's cousin. As a result, Steffon secretly helped some men smuggle Edric out before he could be sacrificed. Following this, Steffon was leeched in Edric's stead, to the point where he became rather ill. Throughout his father's campaign, Steffon loyally aided him as an able knight despite Stannis' questionable acts (which he openly expresses concern towards). It is noted a few times by Davos Seaworth that Stannis' people are starting to prefer Steffon over his father. In the television adaptation Game of Thrones, Steffon is played by Skandar Keynes. Appearance and Character Steffon has inherited the height of both her mother and her father, meaning he is exceptionally tall; when first facing Jon Snow, Steffon is a head taller than the Lord Crow. He has also inherited his father's Baratheon stature, being sinewy, but elsewise followed his mother in terms of lankiness. His movements are noted to be elegant and purposeful, and not at all awkward. He is slender and comely, with a softness to his otherwise sharp features. He has inherited his father's dark hair, but not his parents' pale blue eyes. Instead, his eyes are warm brown – both Jon and Davos note that Steffon's eyes resembles a doe's eyes, wide and limpid and naïve. Alike his father, Steffon has a quiet disposition, but unlike Stannis' stoicism, Steffon's silence is moreso due to his tranquil and calm personality. Having found a second father and good company in Davos Seaworth, Steffon grew to emulate him. He is known for being level-headed and formidably patient, though this also stems from his shyness. He is bashful to the point he gets flustered when conversed with in the company of many people, and is also unable to speak without stuttering when addressing people in the public eye – Jon notes that he shrinks when simply in the presence of many people, or even a small number of people he doesn't recognise. His timidness reminds Samwell Tarly of himself, back before he entered service with the Watch. Despite this, when speaking to someone alone or with few people whom he trusts, Steffon is articulate and intelligent, freely giving smiles that are famously affable and soft. He feels as though his characteristics displease his father, thinking Stannis is disappointed with having a craven for a son, when in contrast Stannis admires him for enticing people with his clement charm. Steffon is intelligent and strategic, having been educated by Maester Cressen and later Pylos throughout his youth. Furthermore, his father was adamant with Steffon learning the ways of court intrigue and war, therefore insisting on bringing Steffon into court and later involving his son in discussions of strategy within the Chamber of the Painted Table during the ongoing War of the Five Kings. Steffon's counsel is noted as valuable and is often regarded. He frequently involves himself in discussions with his little and only sister, Shireen, regarding books and histories. He is remarkably close with his sister and cousin, Edric Storm, and is also amiable with their fool Patchface. Steffon is regarded by his father's people to be gentle, dependable, and unconventionally smart and idealistic. Davos claims that it would be extremely difficult for Steffon to make enemies for himself, to which Stannis replies Steffon would be too scared of having enemies to make any – he also expresses that he fears Steffon would be a kindly but cowardly king, to which Davos replies that Stannis needn't worry as the smallfolk already love him. Despite his renowned diffidence, Steffon becomes a courageous combatant when donning his armour and horned helmet. Steffon, like his father, prefers to dress simply: he wears simple belted tunics and trousers or breeches when not in court, and only puts on a leather jerkin when he is. He often wears a surcoat with his family's arms, but does not wear it with his actual armour. His armour is enamelled with iron and its colour is a brilliant, deep grey, with the Baratheon stag painted over the cuirass; inside it, he wears black chainmail. Following after his late uncles Robert Baratheon and Renly Baratheon, Steffon wears an antlered helmet to battle, though the horns are curled like a ram's instead of a stag's, earning him the moniker Baratheon's Ram (it is speculated the ram's horns are due to him being more of a sheep than a stag). He is proficient with a sword and lance, but prefers to use a halberd in actual combat. During training, he dons a light armour of boiled leather. Unbeknownst to many, and to the suspicion and ultimate chagrin of his parents, Steffon is homosexual. He was found out by Cressen while kissing a stableboy who remains unnamed, the latter whom was sent away immediately after (though Cressen kept it secret). Many report seeing a young man with Steffon's likeness walking into brothels during his time in King's Landing and purchasing the services of male whores. Due to his closeness and affection towards Devan Seaworth, servants whisper that the two are romantically involved. During his time at the Wall, Jon Snow notes that his squire, Satin, is bent on seducing Steffon and that the latter may be falling for the former's charms. Despite this, he remains kind and agreeable towards potential suitors arranged by his father. History Recent Events Quotes Family Category:Male Category:House Baratheon Category:House Florent